


【纲/骸】以吻封缄

by WhiskyRain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 这个吻亲在唇瓣上，炙烫却轻盈干燥，倏地远去了；他记得这个吻，因为它来自六道骸，因为那是他们之间的第一个吻，烙在他们泾渭分明的冷淡关系上，昭告一场离别。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	【纲/骸】以吻封缄

**Author's Note:**

> http://weibointl.api.weibo.com/share/177150285.html?weibo_id=4427234426848171  
> ·务必务必点开看一下↑这条微博。本篇基于此条创作。  
> ·短打，很短。  
> ·纲骸无差。

  
沢田纲吉还能记起那一个吻，那是他第二次失去六道骸时，一个告别的吻。  
这个吻亲在唇瓣上，炙烫却轻盈干燥，倏地远去了；他记得这个吻，因为它来自六道骸，因为那是他们之间的第一个吻，烙在他们泾渭分明的冷淡关系上，昭告一场离别。  
六道骸被带走时异常冷静。锁链缠上脖颈手腕，火炎的力量被压制抽走成为镇压他的一部分。这些并不陌生，他也并非第一次成为复仇者的囚徒。不远处沢田纲吉忧虑地沉默，六道骸短暂思忖，在狱卒做出反应前大步走去，按着他瘦弱的肩膀，落下那个疏离的亲吻。紧接着他被狱卒扯着链条拽了回去，锁链抽紧得厉害，他呛咳了几声。  
沢田纲吉仍然站在原地，在沉默里与他对视。这个稚嫩的少年在几年之间出落得沉稳坚定，六道骸打量了些时候，也看不出他有什么情绪反应，也看不穿他心里所想。  
那个吻像是吹过玻璃囚笼中一潭水的风，连涟漪都不曾劝动。  
而他们，决没有熟稔到这样交换一个亲吻的地步。  
沢田纲吉任凭复仇者们带走了他的守护者，不再像当年一样莽撞到需要Reborn去阻拦他犯傻。  
他只有独坐在桌边时，才轻轻用手掌捂住了嘴。冰凉的手掌心让一切触感麻木起来，他小心探出舌尖，勾了勾被碰触的地方。他回忆着那一小下的碰触，六道骸的唇瓣干燥而毛糙，扎得他心神一恍。  
沢田纲吉不懂六道骸留下的这个吻有什么含义。  
甚至，他本以为狱寺会在那时暴躁大骂，可狱寺脸色阴恻恻的，重重跺了下脚，一言不发走掉了。他觉得好奇、茫然，一时又有些不安。他甚至不知道是否可以提问。  
直到Reborn扯着帽檐解释给他，告知他那远自意大利，流传于黑手党之间的沉默暗号。  
“我不会出卖你们任何人。”  
“也请替我照看我的伙伴。”  
这是一个诀别吻，是六道骸不肯言之于口的请求。  
沢田纲吉觉得释然。  
  



End file.
